


Aloha wau ià 'oe kekahi, Danno !

by Sarah27



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Danny, Protective Steve, SEAL Steve McGarrett
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah27/pseuds/Sarah27
Summary: Les belles histoires commencent parfois de façon tragique. S'il fallait un électrochoc pour accepter ce que votre coeur vous hurle depuis une décennie. Steve ne le sait pas, mais il a besoin de Danny, autant que Danny a besoin de lui. Il faut parfois forcer le destin. Spoiler S10E07.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Aloha wau ià 'oe kekahi, Danno !

**Author's Note:**

> Comme indiqué dans le résumé, léger spoile de l'épisode 7 saison 10. Ce one shot se déroule à la fin de l'épisode, comme les scènes manquantes. Première fois pour moi que je publie sur ce site, j'attends vos avis. Après plus d'un an sans rien écrire, je vous livre ce petit OS qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

> **Aloha wau iā 'oe kekahi, Danno !**
> 
> Steve est assis devant cette fenêtre depuis plusieurs minutes, peut-être des heures à contempler la vue sur Washington et le Capitole. Avec en arrière plan des nuances d’orange et de violet qui teintent le ciel. Le coucher de soleil est magnifique. Il sublime le paysage, mais comme le reste, Steve ne le voit pas. Ses larmes se sont taries, mais ses yeux sont rouges et irrités. Il a besoin de dormir, mais comme le reste de son corps, ses paupières refusent de lui obéir. 
> 
>   
> Il aimerait arrêter de penser, arrêter de refaire le scénario des huit semaines qui viennent de s’écouler. Arrêter de ressasser seconde par seconde le déroulement des dernières vingt-quatre heures, mais cette fois-ci, c’est lui qui refuse de ranger la mort de sa mère dans un de ces tiroirs qu’il a créés tout au long de sa carrière militaire. 
> 
>   
> Aurait-il dû l’assommer après qu’elle l’ait frappé ? La charger sur son épaule et suivre son plan de départ ? Ou faire la même chose, mais dans ce putain d’entrepôt ? Ne pas la laisser parler ? Ils auraient tout le temps de le faire une fois sorti de ce foutu trou. 
> 
>   
> Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il remet ses décisions en question, il le fait tous les jours, mais aujourd’hui le prix à payer est bien trop élevé. Il a passé sa vie d’adulte à rechercher la vérité sur la mort de son père pour pouvoir se venger et par devoir, terminer ses recherches sur la supposée mort de sa mère. Quelle ironie ! 
> 
>   
> Son boulot c’est d’aider les gens, résoudre des enquêtes, arrêter les méchants et quand la vie le permet, réunir des familles. Alors pourquoi quand il s’agit de sa famille, il n’est pas foutu de faire son putain de travail ? 
> 
>   
> Plus Steve rumine, plus il sent la colère et l’adrénaline ramper dans ses veines. Ses muscles se préparant à se battre. Son cerveau est construit pour penser comme ça, son corps a été entrainé pour réagir comme ça, mais aujourd’hui, il n’a pas de cible. Plus personne à sauver, pas de coupable pour se venger, à part lui. C’est lui le responsable de tout ce merdier. 
> 
>   
> S’il devait faire une liste des gens qui sont morts pour ou à cause de lui, il n’aurait pas assez du restant de sa vie pour expier. Autant se tirer une balle tout de suite, mais là encore, ce n’est pas une option. Alors qu’est-ce qu’il lui reste ? 
> 
>   
> Mary s’en sort bien sans lui, elle a Joanie. Elles n’ont pas besoin de lui. Et puis il est assez lucide pour se rendre compte qu’elles sont plus en sécurité loin de lui. 
> 
>   
> Durant un court instant, il se dit que sortir dans un bar pour se battre, évacuer toute cette rage serait une solution. Les médicaments et l’alcool ont fait leur boulot, il ne ressent plus la douleur dans son bras. Pour son plus grand malheur, cette lucidité qui ne le quitte pas, lui rappel qu’il ne peut pas se battre avec un gars, ou plusieurs, sorti de nulle part. Parce qu’il est surentrainé, parce qu’il connait bon nombre de techniques pour tuer quelqu’un en une fraction de secondes, parce qu’il est lui et que même à cet instant, il est incapable d’agir comme ça. 
> 
>   
> Voilà pourquoi il n’a pas bougé de ce canapé depuis qu’il est entré dans cette chambre d’hôtel, parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il n’a plus aucune option devant lui. 
> 
>   
> Il contrôle sa respiration, son pouls est régulier, peut-être un peu rapide, mais rien d’ingérable. Il sait comment faire le vide dans sa tête, mais il s’y refuse tout simplement. Il concentre son attention sur de petites choses. Les bruits qu’il perçoit du couloir, la circulation étouffée par le double vitrage, le tic-tac de l’horloge accrochée au mur derrière lui. Son portable est posé sur la table basse, devant lui. Il l’a éteint, refusant de répondre à qui que ce soit. Il n’y a rien à dire de toute façon. 
> 
>   
> Le soleil continu de décliner, les gens continuent de vivre, de rire et lui, il attend immobile que le temps passe. Il parait qu’il guérit tout, c’est le moment de tester cette théorie. 
> 
>   
> Des coups contre la porte de sa chambre viennent perturber son objectif. Steve hésite, il est tenter de s’isoler dans un coin de sa tête jusqu’à ce que l’intrus abandonne. Il mentirait s’il disait que sa curiosité ne le pousse pas à se lever et aller voir qui est derrière cette porte. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il pense à un agent de la CIA et tout compte fait, il pourrait bien avoir trouvé une cible pour venger sa perte. Il en aurait presque souri, s’il en était capable. 
> 
>   
> Il fut surpris en découvrant l'importun, même si en réfléchissant, il ne devrait pas. 
> 
>   
> — Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-il peut-être un peu plus sèchement qu’il ne le devrait.   
> Sa voix sonne étrangement à ses oreilles, depuis combien d’heures ou de jours n’a-t-il pas prononcé un mot ?
> 
>   
> — Je suis venu pour m’assurer que tu rentres à Hawaii, sourit Danny sans s’offusquer du ton de son ami.   
> C’est la deuxième fois qu’il voit Steve avec une barbe qui mange la moitié de son visage et il sait à quel point ce simple détail est représentatif de son état d’esprit. 
> 
>   
> Danny ne fait pas face à son ami à cet instant, il fait face au commandant Steven McGarrett dont l’esprit n’est pas encore revenu de sa dernière mission et il le sait. 
> 
>   
> — Ça a du sens, répond Steve sans émotion en s’écartant pour le laisser entrer. 
> 
>   
> Danny s’installe sur le fauteuil en face du canapé. Il balaye la pièce et son regard est accroché par une lettre qui porte l’emblème de la Maison Blanche posée négligemment sur la table basse à côté de cadavres de bières. Il lit en diagonal et sent la colère commencer à monter. Il refoule ses sarcasmes et fait un signe de tête entendu à Steve qui revient avec deux autres bières, dont une pour lui. 
> 
>   
> Comment ils osaient lui envoyer une putain de lettre pour le remercier de ce qu’il a fait et continu à faire pour la défense de ce pays. Danny est conscient de tout ce qu’il ne sait pas sur Steve. Dès que ça concernait sa carrière militaire, tout était classé secret défense, mais il en sait assez pour prendre la pleine mesure de quel genre de soldat son meilleur ami était. Celui qu’on envoi dans le noir, pour reprendre ses expressions, sans parachute et sans soutien logistique. Parce que c’est illégal et dangereux. 
> 
>   
> Aujourd’hui son visage porte les traces de sa dernière mission. Au delà des cicatrices, ses yeux sont vides, ses traits durcis. Il n’est pas revenu entier du Mexique, Danny le voit et ça lui fait mal. D’ordinaire, il se serait énervé contre Steve pour ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant si longtemps. Pour les avoirs laissés croire qu’il était mort. Il se serait mis à gesticuler pour évacuer sa colère envers le gouvernement qui profite des capacités de son ami, mais pas aujourd’hui. 
> 
>   
> Aujourd’hui, il a peur d’avoir perdu le Steve qu’il connait. La personne qui, sous toutes ces couches à gardé son âme d’enfant. Celui qui lit des histoires à Charlie pour qu’il s’endorme ou qui n’hésite pas à s’installer par terre pour jouer aux voitures comme s’il avait 5 ans. Il veut retrouver ce sourire insouciant qui lui fait perdre plusieurs dizaines d’années. 
> 
>   
> Steve sait que Danny lui parle, mais il semble avoir du mal à se concentrer. 
> 
>   
> — Je suis désolé pour ta mère.
> 
>   
> Qu’est-ce qu’il peut répondre à ça ? Merci ? Non, ça lui parait inapproprié, alors il se contente d’un hochement de tête. 
> 
>   
> — Tu vas bien ? l’interroge Danny sachant déjà que sa question est stupide, mais il essaie de faire parler son ami, qu’il sait ne pas être doué pour se confier. 
> 
>   
> — Définis “bien” pour moi, Danny ? lui demande-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui, ce qui prend le blond au dépourvu. Steve ne lâche pas son regard. Il le fixe avec une telle intensité qu’il regrette immédiatement d’avoir posé la question. Pendant un instant Danny a l’impression que Steve va exploser et il n’est pas sûr de pouvoir le retenir, même avec une épaule blessée, mais contre toute attente, il se met à parler. 
> 
>   
> — À la minute où cette femme est sortie de ma vie, la seule chose que j’ai toujours voulue, c’est qu’elle y revienne. Alors je ne sais pas si je vais bien, mais ce que je sais, c’est que rien de tout ça n’est à nos conditions. 
> 
>   
> — Rien de quoi ? 
> 
>   
> — La vie ! On a jamais vraiment le choix de quoi ça aura l’air. Seulement de ce qu’on fait de l’information quand on la reçoit. Toute cette histoire de 5-0 a commencé avec moi enterrant mon père. Ensuite Joe, l’année dernière et maintenant, ma mère. Alors je ne sais pas comment je me sens, mais je sais qu’on a pas la vie à nos conditions, Danny. C’est la vie aux conditions de la vie…ou pas du tout, sur ces derniers mots, Steve fini sa bière en une gorgé, se lève, jette la bouteille dans la poubelle et se dirige vers la salle de bain. 
> 
>   
> — Hé, Steve !   
> — Quoi ? répond-il sans se retourner.   
> — Le lit, il est assez grand pour deux, non ?   
> — Non !  
> — Je viens de passer 10 heures de vol à côté d’un ronfleur…  
> — Tu vas sur le canapé, coupe-t-il en fermant la porte de la salle de bain.   
> — Steve ? l’appelle Danny un peu plus fort, presque désespéré, mais quand il entend le bruit de la douche, il abandonne. 
> 
>   
> Steve sort quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu de son débardeur bleu délavé des Navy Seals et un boxer. Ses cheveux sont encore humides et il n’a pas rasé sa barbe. Pour Danny, c’est le signe qu’il n’est pas encore prêt à rentrer. Qu’importe le temps que ça prendra, mais il réussira à le faire rentrer à la maison. 
> 
>   
> Steve se couche sans plus de cérémonie. Il entend Danny préparer le canapé. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne veut pas partager un lit avec lui, mais il ne supporterait pas d’être touché à cet instant. Raison pour laquelle il n’a pas enlacé son ami quand il l’a découvert derrière la porte. C’est instinctif, il ne supporte pas qu’on l’approche quand il est vulnérable. 
> 
>   
> Danny attend que Steve s’endorme avant d’aller s’enfermer dans la salle de bain pour appeler Grace. 
> 
>   
> — Ça va, mon p’tit singe ?   
> Elle pourrait avoir 40 ans, qu’elle serait toujours son p’tit singe et elle le sait, alors elle ne relève pas.   
> — C’est pas à moi qu’il faut poser cette question. Comment va-t-il ?   
> — Je ne vais pas te mentir, tu sais qu’il n’est pas du genre à étaler ses sentiments, mais il ne va pas bien.   
> Danny préfère être honnête avec sa fille. Premièrement parce qu’elle est assez grande pour entendre la vérité et deuxièmement, elle ne le croirait pas.   
> — Tu vas arranger ça, je le sais, dit-elle d’un ton faussement confiant.   
> — Je vais faire mon maximum.   
> — Ramènes-le à la maison, s’il te plait.   
> Il pouvait clairement entendre l’inquiétude dans la voix de sa fille.   
> — Bien sûr, ne t’en fais pas, ça va aller, il espérait être rassurant.   
> — Fais lui un bisous de ma part. Dis lui que je pense à lui.   
> — Comptes sur moi. Je te tiens au courant sur la suite. Je t’appellerais pour te dire quand nous repartons, promet Danny. 
> 
>   
> Encore quelques secondes à parler de tout et de rien, ils se souhaitent bonne nuit et Danny raccroche. 
> 
>   
> Il se penche au-dessus de l’évier, ses deux mains accrochées au bord de ce dernier. Il prend plusieurs grandes inspirations. Il espère ne pas avoir fait de promesses qu’il ne pourrait pas tenir. 
> 
>   
> Dans l’obscurité, il ne remarque pas les yeux grands ouverts qui fixent un point invisible. Il devrait pourtant le savoir depuis le temps, Steve est à l’affut du moindre bruit, surtout quand il est encore en mode combat. 
> 
>   
> Alors quand Danny est passé près du lit pour se rendre à la salle de bain, le bruit et la sensation de quelqu’un en approche ont réveillé Steve. Le brun ne peut pas lui en vouloir de parler à sa fille, mais il ne veut pas que Grace sache dans quel état pitoyable il est. 
> 
>   
> Il finit par se reculer dans un recoin de son esprit pour faire le vide et enfin pouvoir dormir. 
> 
>   
> Danny est réveillé par des murmures lointain. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour que son cerveau se mette en marche et soudain, il comprend. Steve parle dans son sommeil. Ses yeux s’habituent rapidement à la légère obscurité. Les lumières de la ville éclairant directement le seul lit de la chambre. 
> 
>   
> Il se lève avec précaution, essayant de mettre un sens dans les paroles du brun. 
> 
> — Je suis désolé, papa…j’ai essayé, sanglote Steve tandis qu’il se débat. Tout est de ta faute…maman, je t’en supplie, reviens… Wo Fat…je l’ai tué, tu ne crains plus rien. Elle ne me pardonnera jamais… J’ai essayé, je te le jure… Maman…NON !
> 
>   
> Danny se penche au-dessus de son ami pour tenter de le réveiller. Il lui touche le bras doucement et l’appelle en essayant de garder un ton calme et rassurant, mais Steve bouge trop. Le blond met alors un peu plus de pression. Au moment ou il le fait, il sait qu’il a commis une erreur. 
> 
>   
> Il n’a pas le temps de reculer, tout se passe trop vite. Une main attrape son poignet alors qu’il sent son corps être projeté sur le côté et il se retrouve bloqué contre le matelas. Le poids de Steve le clou sur place. Une main retient toujours son bras alors que l’autre est sur sa gorge. 
> 
>   
> Danny ne peut s’empêcher de fixer le Seal assit sur lui, ses cuisses serrées contre ses côtes, les muscles des bras tendus et les yeux plein de haine. Il a déjà vu se regard, mais jamais il ne lui avait été destiné et il comprend mieux pourquoi c’est Steve qui se chargeait de faire parler l’ennemi. Il les plaindrait presque. 
> 
>   
> — Hé Steve, c’est moi, Danny ! Il essaie doucement de peur que la prise sur son cou se resserre. Il ne peut pas atteindre le Seal, alors il va falloir qu’il réussisse à le réveiller avec des mots. 
> 
>   
> — Tu es en sécurité, dans une chambre d’hôtel à Washington. Il n’y a que toi et moi, tu m’entends, Babe !
> 
>   
> Quelque chose a changé dans les yeux sombres qui le fixent. Lentement, il sent les muscles se relâcher autour de lui. 
> 
>   
> — Danno ?   
> — Oui, je suis là ! 
> 
>   
> Steve sursaute comme s’il avait été brûlé. Il trébuche presque en descendant du lit avec précipitation. 
> 
>   
> — Hé ! Tout va bien, l’apaise Danny en levant ses deux mains en signe de reddition. 
> 
>   
> Il faut quelques secondes à Steve pour reprendre complètement ses esprits et le blond est surpris de le voir commencer à faire les cent pas, en colère semble-t-il. 
> 
>   
> — Putain, Danny ! Qu’est-ce que je t’ai déjà dit ? Ne me touche pas quand je fais un cauchemar, Steve rumine, mais Danny ne sait pas contre qui il est vraiment en colère.   
> Il veut lui dire qu’il sanglotait et criait, mais il doute que cela aide vraiment, alors il se tait et attend. 
> 
>   
> Mais le visage de Steve change encore. Il a l’air agacé, inquiet, bouleversé, furieux, blessé… tout ça en même temps. 
> 
>   
> — Je suis désolé, Danny, le brun se fige, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. 
> 
>   
> Maintenant qu’il sait que son meilleur ami est bien réveillé, Danny s’approche doucement et pose une main sur le haut de son dos. Il commence à faire des mouvements qu’il espère apaisant et sent le corps de Steve tressaillir. A-t-il encore fait une erreur ? 
> 
>   
> Steve ne fait aucun geste pour se soustraire du toucher, mais il est sur ses gardes. Danny peut voir les muscles de son dos et de ses épaules tendus à l’extrême. Devrait-il dire quelque chose ? Mais quoi ? Il le respecte trop pour lui sortir les banalités d’usages. 
> 
>   
> Danny a déjà vu le Seal dans des situations difficiles, mais pas comme ça. Peut-être que cette épreuve est celle de trop. 
> 
>   
> — Je…je ne peux pas, souffle Steve, la voix rauque.   
> — Tu ne peux pas quoi ? tente Danny dans un murmure pour ne pas braquer l’homme devant lui. 
> 
>   
> Plusieurs secondes passent dans un silence oppressant. Steve essaie de mettre de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Il choisit ses mots avec précaution, du moins il l’espère. 
> 
>   
> — Je ne peux pas te perdre.  
> — Tu ne vas pas me perdre, affirme-t-il doucement, surpris. Pourquoi penses-tu ça ?   
> — Parce que je perds inlassablement toutes les personnes que j’aime. 
> 
>   
> Danny reste sans voix, ce qui est rare chez lui. Il aimerait avoir les bons mots pour apaiser les peurs de son ami, mais peut-être que c’est le moment de laisser Steve parler. Va-t-il enfin abaisser ses barrières ? 
> 
>   
> — Moi aussi, je t’aime et je n’ai pas l’intention de bouger, dit simplement Danny, sans réfléchir.   
> — Et pourtant, ma raison me crie que les enfants et toi êtes plus en sécurité…loin de moi et de la merde qui me poursuit. 
> 
>   
> Danny a soudain peur. Il sait que quand Steve prend une décision, il n’y revient pas. 
> 
>   
> — Tu ne peux pas penser ça ! affirme-t-il avec véhémence. Je pourrais te citer bon nombre de fois où, sans toi, j’aurai pu perdre Grace. Ou j’aurai pu mourir et ne jamais revoir mes enfants. Je comprends ce que tu fais, ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mais je ne te laisserai pas tout remettre en question. Tu as passé ta vie à sauver des gens. Qu’est-ce que je dis ? À défendre le pays tout entier. Tu ne peux pas renier ça, tu le doit aux hommes qui ont servi avec et pour toi, aux gens que tu as aidés. 
> 
>   
> — Je ne remets pas ça en question, mais ouvre les yeux, quand il s’agit des miens, je ne suis pas foutu de faire la seule chose que je sais faire. J’ai merdé, Danny ! Encore une fois, sa voix s’enraye. 
> 
>   
> — Penses à toutes ses missions en tant que Seal. À toutes les enquêtes en tant que commandant du 5-0. Tu ne peux pas nier que tu as sauvé ou vengé plusieurs centaines ou milliers de personnes, martèle Danny d’un ton assuré. 
> 
>   
> Steve repousse sa main d’un mouvement d’épaule, s’avance de quelques pas et se tourne pour lui faire face. Il fixe ses mains comme s’il ne les reconnaissait pas et Danny perçoit la tension dans sa mâchoire. Steve est en colère.   
> — Ne sois pas naïf, Daniel, je t’en prie, rugit-il avec sarcasme. J’ai tué bien plus de gens que je n’en ai sauvés. Et pas toujours des coupables. Pourquoi crois-tu qu’il y ait un pourcentage de pertes collatérales admissible. Et encore, ça ne rentre en ligne de compte que quand la mission est officielle. 
> 
>   
> — Je sais que toi, tu t’en souci, affirme Danny.   
> — Tu ne sais rien !
> 
>   
> Les yeux du Seal sont plein de rage. 
> 
>   
> — Je te connais. Tu fais toujours ton maximum pour faire ce qui est juste.   
> — Tu ne me connais pas. Tu ne sais rien de ce que j’ai fait. Des gens qui sont morts simplement parce qu’ils étaient sur ma route.   
> — C’est le gouvernement, pas toi ! Tu obéissais aux ordres !
> 
>   
> La voix du blond s’élève, sa patience s’amenuisant. Il ne le laissera pas faire ça. Foutu syndrome du héros. Et en un quart de seconde, Steve a remis son masque. Il le voit sortir des affaires de son sac et commencer à s’habiller. Maillot noir, pantalon cargo noir. 
> 
>   
> — Tu as l’intention de rentrer par effraction quelques part ? Danny essaie de sourire, de faire passer sa remarque pour de l’humour, mais Steve est de nouveau en mode robot. 
> 
>   
> Il s’avance pour contourner Danny et atteindre la porte de la chambre d’hôtel, mais le détective se place devant lui, barrant le passage. 
> 
>   
> — Tu vas où ?   
> — Ce n’est pas parce que la place est vacante qu’il faut te prendre pour ma mère, rétorque le brun, sans émotion, d’un ton monocorde.   
> — Je ne te laisserais pas sortir d’ici. Nous n’avons pas terminé. 
> 
>   
> Il garde sous silence le fait qu’il s’inquiète pour son ami et pour les personnes qu’il pourrait croiser. 
> 
>   
> — Tu comptes m’en empêcher ?   
> — Oui, répond Danny avec une confiance feinte. 
> 
>   
> Steve semble réfléchir. Son esprit tournant à une allure folle. Et Danny veut arracher ce foutu masque. Il préfère voir son ami casser tout ce qui se trouve dans cette chambre, exploser de rage, s’effondrer. Tout sauf cet être dénué d’émotion. 
> 
>   
> Danny se retrouve plaqué contre le mur, à côté de la porte. Une main enserrant sa gorge. L’impact lui coupe le souffle. Le bras étendu au maximum, assez loin pour que le détective ne puisse pas l’atteindre. La longueur des bras étant proportionnelle à la taille, Danny n’a jamais autant rêvé faire vingt centimètres de plus. 
> 
>   
> Le regard de Steve est concentré. Étudiant le prochain mouvement que Danny pourrait faire. Il se prépare à enfoncer son pied dans l’estomac du brun pour le faire reculer, mais le mouvement est avorté. Steve pousse sa jambe sur le côté, avec sa main libre et maintien ses jambes écartées pour l’immobiliser. Il le coince de toute sa hauteur. Il n’y a pas un pouce du corps de Steve qui n’est pas en contact avec le sien. 
> 
>   
> Il pourrait se débattre, mais pour quoi faire ? Il ne se considère pas comme une personne sans défense, conscient de ses capacités et également de ses limites. Ce n’est pas avec sa formation de flic et ses talents de boxeur qu’il va maîtriser Steve. Sinon, n’importe qui pourrait prétendre à une place pour intégrer la formation des Seals. Il se souvient de ses recherches et des paroles de Joe. Combien de soldats aguerris ne réussissent pas les tests d’entrée. Combien abandonnent en cours de formation. Et même quand ils réussissent, tous ne finissent pas commandant de leur propre groupe. 
> 
>   
>  _“ — Steve est l’un des meilleurs Seals que je n’ai jamais vu. Surtout, ne lui répétez jamais ça._   
>  _— Pourquoi vous ne lui dites pas ? Il aimerait peut-être savoir ce que vous pensez de lui, avait-il rétorqué. Ce à quoi le vieille homme avait répondu par un sourire énigmatique.”_
> 
>   
> Danny se sent chanceux de connaitre le côté enfantin de Steve, son côté tendre, il en oubli parfois de quoi il est réellement capable. Il relâche la tension dans ses membres en signe d’abandon et se permet de ressentir. La respiration près de son visage. Le corps pressé contre le sien. L’odeur de frais mélangée à celle de la sueur d’une nuit agitée. 
> 
>   
> — J’attends, souffle Steve près de son oreille, bats-toi ! Empêches-moi de passer cette porte !
> 
>   
> Ça sonne plus comme une supplique que comme un défi et Danny hésite. Il espère ne pas mal interpréter les paroles du brun, sinon ce qu’il s’apprête à faire pourrait définitivement mal tourner. 
> 
>   
> — Je me battrai pour toi, mais pas avec toi, murmure-t-il avec détermination. 
> 
>   
> Steve relève la tête pour le regarder. Il peut voir une loyauté et une confiance indéfectible, mais il perçoit autre chose derrière les mots de Danny. Quelque chose de plus profond. Sans qu’il n’y ait réfléchi au préalable, il sent son corps s’incliner pour se mettre à la hauteur de son ami et ses lèvres s’écraser brutalement contre celles de son vis à vis. 
> 
>   
> C’est d’abord étrange, doux, chaud, mais pas assez. Il commence à bouger, à expérimenter. Quand Danny répond à ses mouvements, une petite flamme s’allume, réchauffant son corps. Mais ça n’est toujours pas suffisant. Il profite que Danny ouvre la bouche pour y glisser sa langue et quand elle entre en contact avec son homologue, un courant électrique réveille ses terminaisons nerveuses. Ses entrailles se contractent. Il n’a jamais ressenti un tel besoin. 
> 
>   
> Besoin d’oublier, de se perdre, de posséder et d’être posséder. Ses doigts enroulés autour de la gorge de Danny se mettent à caresser la peau à leur portée. Il les fixe hypnotisé. Un souffle tremblant lui fait relever la tête. Il croise le regard surpris de Danny. L’idée qu’il ai pu mal interpréter les émotions de son partenaire l’effraie et ses doigts s’immobilisent. 
> 
>   
> — Danno, souffle-t-il, incapable de trouver les mots. 
> 
>   
> Le blond pose une main sur la nuque de Steve et fait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux beaucoup plus long de son ami. 
> 
>   
> — Ça va, tu n’es pas obligé de faire quelque chose dont tu n’as pas envie, le rassure-t-il.   
> — Parce que d’après toi je n’en ai pas envie ? le questionne Steve en poussant ses hanches contre lui et Danny gémit sans pouvoir se retenir, à la sensation de l’érection du Seal contre son ventre. 
> 
>   
> Ce simple son apaise les craintes de Steve et ce dernier replonge dans la bouche ouverte et accueillante. Ses mains, mû par une volonté propre, se mettent à cartographier le corps pressé contre le sien. Elles tirent sur le t-shirt du blond et le passe par dessus sa tête. Ses yeux parcourent le torse large et poilu. La pulsion qu’il ressent à cette vue est étrange. Jamais un homme ne lui avait donné envie de le toucher, de le goûter, mais ce n’était pas n’importe quel homme, c’était Danny et ce simple fait changeait tout. Il a été et est la personne la plus importante dans sa vie depuis…depuis toujours. Il n’a jamais eu de tels sentiments pour quiconque. 
> 
>   
> Il remonte une jambe contre sa hanche et glisse un bras autour de la taille de Danny, le soulevant. Le blond enroule instinctivement ses jambes autour de Steve et son dos heurte brutalement le mur, le faisant gémir. 
> 
>   
> Enfin, il peut sentir l’érection du brun frotter contre la sienne. Le mouvement apaise la douleur pendant un temps, mais il veut faire courir ses mains sur le corps du Seal. Combien de fois l’avait-il vu torse nu ? Combien de fois avait-il rêvé pouvoir toucher cette peau bronzée, ces muscles, ces cicatrices et ces tatouages qui ne faisaient que le rendre plus beau et désirable ? 
> 
>   
> Comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées, ou peut-être avait-il parlé à voix haute, Steve recule en l’emportant avec lui et s’effondre sur le lit. 
> 
>   
> — Touches-moi, lui susurre-t-il à l’oreille et le plus petit sent son visage chauffer. 
> 
>   
> Il n’a jamais été timide ou prude, mais c’est Steve sous lui, entre ses jambes. Ce maniaque du contrôle qui le regarde avec confiance, qui accepte de céder un peu de ce contrôle et de se montrer vulnérable et c’est presque trop pour Danny. Sa vue se trouble et quelque chose d’humide coule sur son visage. 
> 
>   
> Sa main attrape la larme et il examine ses doigts mouillés, incertain. 
> 
>   
> — Hé ! Danno, regardes-moi, lui ordonne Steve avec tendresse. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Tu trouves que ça va trop vite ? Lui demande-t-il inquiet, alors qu’il s’est redressé et le serre contre lui. 
> 
>   
> Danny reste muet et les larmes se multiplient. Comment dire à son ami ce qu’il ignore. Pourquoi son souffle devient court ? Sa poitrine lui fait mal ? 
> 
>   
> — Je ne sais pas pour…pourquoi, sanglote-t-il. 
> 
>   
> Il est frustré, en colère, mais surtout perdu. Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive ? Est-ce qu’il désire Steve ? Oui, sans l’ombre d’un doute. Est-ce que ça va trop vite ? La blague ! Ça fait une décennie qu’il attend ça. 
> 
>   
> — Je suis là ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein ? 
> 
>   
> Soudain, ces trois petits mots “je suis là” et il comprend. 
> 
>   
> — J’ai vraiment cru que je t’avais perdu, renifle-t-il peu gracieusement.   
> — Ce n’est pas la première fois que je pars en mission, officielle ou pas, et je suis toujours rentré, avec ou sans aide.   
> — Quant il s’agit de ta mère, c’est différent. Et…j’en sais rien ! Je n’arrêtais pas de me dire que j’avais laissé les années passer et je n’avais jamais eu le courage de te dire ce que je ressentais. Je me répétais que je n’étais pas prêt à te perdre, que notre amitié me suffisait, mais c’est faux. Je…Je t’aime tellement et t’avoir contre moi, sous moi, je ne sais pas. Ça m’a déstabilisé, souffle-t-il, sa voix étouffée par le large torse dans lequel il est enfoui. 
> 
>   
> Steve contracte ses muscles et, d’un mouvement de hanches, les retourne. Il dépose délicatement son précieux paquet sur le matelas. D’un doigt sous son menton, il le force à le regarder. 
> 
>   
> — Tu sais à quel point je ne suis pas doué pour étaler mes pensées et mes sentiments, mais je sais aussi que tu as besoin d’entendre certaines choses, il prend une grande inspiration. Peu importe pour quelle raison je dois m’absenter, je reviendrais toujours vers toi. Et te laisser le contrôle c’était ma façon de te montrer ce que j’ai du mal à dire. Je ne te mentirai pas en te disant que c’est facile, mais c’est juste toi. J’ai l’habitude de te confier ma vie, alors, il hausse les épaules. 
> 
>   
> Un sourire tendre étire son visage et Danny se tortille sous lui, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. 
> 
>   
> — Non pas que j’y ai vraiment réfléchi, mais pour notre première fois, je pensais que je te laisserai les commandes. Peut-être par peur d’aller trop vite, de te blesser ou de mal faire les choses. Parce que j’en ai envie aussi. Mais on a tout le temps pour faire des expériences tous les deux, affirme-t-il avec un regard suggestif. Ce soir, je vais te faire l’amour. Je veux que tu me sentes au plus profond de toi. Graver dans ta tête et dans ton corps que je suis là, que je suis en vie et que je ne te laisserais pas. 
> 
>   
> S’il avait les idées claires, Danny s’en voudrait de laisser Steve le réconforter alors que c’est lui qui va mal. C’est lui qui est en deuil. C’est également lui dont les gens ce servent et l’abandonnent ensuite. Son ami a la mauvaise habitude de faire passer les besoins de tout le monde avant les siens et Danny aurait voulu lui montrer qu’il était sa priorité, mais il n’avait pas les idées claires. 
> 
>   
> Les mots de Steve sont comme un fer rouge qui brûle sa peau et tout disparait. Les années, les morts, les peurs et le monde alentour. Ils ne voient que l’autre. 
> 
>   
> Les vêtements jonchent le sol de la chambre. Seuls les bruits de leurs respirations, leurs gémissements et leurs peaux moites qui se rencontrent emplissent la pièce. 
> 
>   
> Une main griffe la cuisse de Danny alors qu’elle remonte lentement. Steve est partout. Ses longs bras enroulés autour de lui alors qu’il le maintient contre son corps. Ses lèvres dans son cou. Son torse contre son dos. Son sexe en lui. 
> 
>   
> Danny passe un bras derrière lui pour atteindre les fesses rondes et musclées de Steve, ces fesses qu’il avait tant voulu toucher. Leurs corps s’épousent parfaitement, ils ondulent dans une danse langoureuse. 
> 
>   
> Il n’y a aucune précipitation. Le désire rampe sous leurs peaux. Le plaisir monte au fil de leurs déhanchés. Ils aimeraient pouvoir se nourrir de l’autre, étanché leur soif plus longtemps, mais ils se sentent submergés par les émotions. C’en est presque douloureux. Alors ils se laissent emporter par un orgasme qui dévaste tout sur son passage. 
> 
>   
> Le souffle court, ils s’accrochent l’un à l’autre par peur de sombrer complètement. Se délectant de ce nuage de volupté qui les enveloppe. Danny sent les battements précipités du coeur de Steve, dans son dos, qui font écho aux siens. 
> 
>   
> — Wouah ! souffle le brun.   
> — Pareil, confirme Danny. 
> 
>   
> Ils se mettent à rire à gorge déployée. La tension, l’adrénaline, l’attente, tout chute en une fraction de seconde, les laissant pantelants et euphoriques. 
> 
>   
> Ils reprennent leur souffle, Steve toujours profondément en lui et même s’il sait qu’il va devoir se retirer, il ne veut pas le laisser partir et perdre cette sensation. Il veut s’endormir dans cette position. 
> 
>   
> Danny ne saurait dire combien de minutes se sont écoulées avant qu’il ne sente de l’humidité dans son cou. À regret et avec les précautions d’usage, il se retourne. 
> 
>   
> Les larmes coulent en silence sur les joues du Seal. 
> 
>   
> — Hé ! murmure-t-il en prenant Steve dans ses bras. Ça va aller, bébé ! Tu es en sécurité, je te tiens, tu peux pleurer. 
> 
>   
> Et enfin, il lâche prise et pleure. Il a de nouveau 15 ans et il vient de perdre sa mère, pour la seconde fois. Steve a la douloureuse certitude qu’elle est bien morte, cette fois. La pensée qu’aujourd’hui il est orphelin s’imprègne enfin dans son esprit et c’est trop. 
> 
>   
> Il cache son visage dans le torse de Danny alors qu’il s'enfonce plus profondément dans l'étreinte. Cette position qui démontre sa vulnérabilité déchire le coeur du détective et en même temps, il se sent fier d’être la seule personne autorisée à le voir comme ça. Durant un court instant, il a le sentiment de tenir un enfant et par instinct, il se met à les bercer. 
> 
>   
> Steve sait qu’il lui faudra du temps pour “réellement”, et pas juste en façade, surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve, mais il a son meilleur ami, son amant, son encre, près de lui et il sait que tout ira bien. Pas aujourd'hui ni même demain, mais ça ira. Il relève la tête pour admirer le visage inquiet, mais rassasié, de Danny. 
> 
>   
> — Aloha wau iā 'oe kekahi, Danno ! Devant le regard interrogateur du blond, il précise, je t’aime aussi, Danno !
> 
>   
>  **Fin !**


End file.
